Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Seven Spirits/Chapter 1
Hello, there. I'm Storymasterb, known as Digidramon on Fanfiction.net, and this is my fic, Seven Spirits, actually its second version after I decided to rewrite from the original. In any case, I've decided to bring it here for you all to enjoy, so... yeah... The primary setting of this fic is Neo Domino City, two years prior to the events of the Fortune Cup and Dark Signer arcs of 5D’s. At this time, Jack Atlas has crossed through the garbage pipeline between Neo Domino and the Satellite and through a series of brilliant victories; he has ascended to become Neo Domino’s King of Riding Duels, the reigning champion. Outside of the card game, the original anime terms for things will be used, Momentum rather than Enerdy, D-Wheel rather than Duel Runner, and so on. This is basically because as of late, having finally got myself together and watched subbed 5D’s, I have come to appreciate something… the basic fact that the original anime is generally better than the dub in terms of atmosphere, dialogue… well, a lot. However, within the card game, the TCG terms and names will be used, with exceptions where I just like an OCG name more. At this point, consider the X-Saber and Elec Archetypes entirely OCG-named for this fanfic, for a start… I just loathe the vast majority of TCG names in those Archetypes, a lot. This fic will use the September 2010 official banlist for its duration, and this list will be completely adhered to. This anime card banlist will also be adhered to throughout this fic, with only one exception due to circumstances rendering the restriction placed on the cards in question moot. Anime and manga cards will be used, as will cards of my own design. When such cards are used, their details will be listed at the end of the chapter in which they are first used, as is usually the case in my Yu-Gi-Oh fics. This is also the case with cards unreleased in the TCG at the time of writing. Anime and manga cards will be listed with the episode/chapter of their first appearance, with international names if available, original names if not. As with any real-life cards, if I prefer a card’s original name over its international name, I will use the original name. Yu-Gi-Oh is currently trademarked to Konami; they own all fictional locations, anime and manga characters and cards belonging to the franchise. Thanks goes to Kazuki Takahashi for originally creating Yu-Gi-Oh, and therefore opening up such an awesome world for us to enjoy. And now, into the thick of things… Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s Seven Spirits: Chapter 1 – Flame Champion Neo Domino City. A shining metropolis, resplendent in the brilliant sunlight, a utopia created by a single man, the enigmatic Director, Rex Goodwin. Expanding across a stretch of coastline, the city was like an ocean of buildings, with islands formed by the elevated platforms bearing the illustrious Tops district and other important areas of the city. In one such island of light, a piece of the Tops district, a young man was waiting for his friends. As he sat on a park bench, gazing out over a beautiful expanse of green grass and flowers at the centre of this platform of the Tops, his chestnut brown eyes slid closed, a sigh of contentment passing his slightly parted lips. Crossing his arms, he leaned his head back, strands of chestnut brown hair brushing on the collar of his black jacket, the Duel Disk on his right arm gleaming with crimson and sapphire from its paint coating and gem adornments respectively. Currently the Deck Zone of the Disk was empty, the cards presumably contained in one of two brown leather Deck sheathes at his belt, which lay flat against his leg, contrasting slightly with his black jeans. Julian Mikuro opened his eyes and gazed up at the perfect, cobalt sky, taking in the thin wisps of cloud that blew across the heavenly vista. Eyes deep with his contentment, he continued to stare upwards until calls of his name drew his attention back down to earth, where he watched another young man approaching, eyes gleaming at the sight of his friend. The other young man had hair of brunette hue, his eyes a dark golden color, his skin darkly tanned. Over his jet-black undershirt, he wore a crimson blazer of the kind favored by male Duel Academia students at the Central Duel Academia, as well as jet-black, white-trimmed jeans. At his belt were two black, gold-trimmed Deck Boxes, and the Duel Disk on his left arm was of a strange design, the main body designed like a jet-black beetle’s shell with golden trim and an amber eye-like gem set into it, no card panel in sight. “Hey, Julian,” he said calmly, his voice bearing a somewhat chill edge and a regal tone. It were as if he was some ruler, used to being obeyed instantly, but now attempting to suppress that part of himself without complete success. “Drago,” Julian acknowledged, prompting a slight smile from his friend, who sat down next to him. “Where are Milo and Kelsey?” “Tying up some stuff. Kelsey’s got late classes at the Academia for her D-Wheel license, and Milo has disciplinary duty over at the Security Bureau, something about improper conduct or something.” Drago shook his head slightly. “He needs to be careful. If they start digging too deep and he gets put on surveillance, we’ll have hell on us from Security.” “I’ll give him the message when he gets out,” Julian replied. “It’ll be another hour before they’re finished up and out.” “Hm… sounds like Kelsey’s really devoted to this D-Wheel thing,” the other young man commented, the words bringing a strange look to Julian’s eyes. “She just wants to be a part of the whole thing,” he murmured, leaning forwards and clasping his hands in his lap, staring out over the grass. “She wants to know what it’s like to ride a D-Wheel, to experience that world of speed, to know how we can connect to our opponents through that state… she wants to experience a Riding Duel and all its heightened sensations for herself.” “You’re worried about her.” The statement was plain in the air as Drago spoke, prompting a nod from Julian. “What if she gets caught? What if she tries to take on someone too strong, loses, and Security catch her? I’m not afraid of getting caught… I can fight Security. I can take it… but I…” “You think she can’t?” Julian fell silent, nodding again. “Julian, I know how you feel, but Kelsey’s strong. If she gets caught, she can fight her way out…” He fell silent as a blissful young couple strolled past with love in their eyes, not missing how Julian regarded them with an almost envious expression. “I wouldn’t worry about her. She’s eighteen, it’s her right to get a license and ride a D-Wheel, to experience that world the same as we do.” A soft growl escaped Julian’s lips. “I know you want to protect her, but you can’t keep her from experiencing the world of a Riding Duel… that’s wrong.” “Is it wrong to want to protect those you care about?” There was an innate hostility in the question, Julian’s sensitivity to the subject plain. “No… but there’s a line between protective and overprotective, Julian. Be careful you don’t cross that line,” he stood up, “or you’ll just make her hate you.” Julian’s eyes darkened with brief anger, before he gave a soft sigh. “I just don’t want her to lose everything in pursuit of a dream,” he murmured. “I’ll risk it… I have nothing… but I don’t want her to lose everything when she has so much more ahead of her.” “What makes you think you have nothing?” Drago turned, regarding Julian with his burning golden eyes. “Why do you say that?” “Because I lost everyone,” he murmured, fixing golden eyes with chestnut gaze. “My parents burned in Zero Reverse. My uncle died to some thug after the cash in his wallet. My cousin hates me… she thinks I’m responsible for her father’s death. No family… what do I honestly have to lose? All I have is justice… and I’ll enforce it on those who would defy the laws.” “You think you’re the only one without a family? I lost my parents, my uncle, everyone died in Zero Reverse but me,” the brunette replied. “There are literally hundreds of people across this city in the same position…” Julian’s eyes flared with anger. “They didn’t lose what I did… not in the same way…” “Everyone loses someone… and the pain is always the same,” Drago replied softly, but with a dark undertone to his words.”What differs is how people can deal with that pain… but in the end, that’s something to consider some other time. Right now, let’s pass the time until Milo and Kelsey get here.” He raised his Duel Disk. “How about a Duel?” Julian gave a smile that was partly a smirk. “Game on.” He stood, striding onto the grassy plain with Drago following, before stopping and turning on his heel to face his friend with Duel Disk raised. Drago raised his own Disk, and both activated, the card panel of Julian’s sliding round to parallel his arm, before extending to full length with a rainbow flash shining across its surface. Meanwhile, five fang-like blades of pitch-dark metal spun from Drago’s Disk and rotated like a buzz-saw around it, before aligning together and connecting with a flicker of crimson radiance across its surface. Both duelists drew their five-card opening hands as a holographic coin appeared between them and flipped into the air. “Heads!” Julian called as the coin reached the apex of its flight, a crowd beginning to gather around the two of them. The coin descended and crashed down, landing on tails. “You can take first turn,” Drago decided. “Let’s do this!” Holographic counters flashed up beside each of them, displaying their Life Points to both each other and the spectators. Julian 8000LP/Drago 8000LP “I draw!” Julian declared. “I set a monster face-down!” A reversed monster appeared before him. “Now I’ll place a face-down, and end my turn! A second reversed card appeared. Julian 8000LP/Drago 8000LP “My draw!” Drago called, pulling a sixth card from his Deck. “I summon Elemental Hero Avian!” With a piercing hawk-like cry, a warrior descended from the sky, clad in a vibrant emerald costume, with pure white angelic wings exploding out from his shoulder blades, and a bracer adorned with jagged talons on his right arm. The hero gave another shout, striking a pose as wind billowed out around him (1000/1000). “Elemental Hero Avian, attack his reversed monster! Featherbreak!” Avian gave a cry and leapt into the air, beating his wings forward and unleashing a barrage of razor-edged quills from his wings, which pierced into the golden-furred, flaming monkey which exploded into being before Julian (200/200). The Flamvell Paun shrieked in pain, before shattering into embers. “Flamvell Paun’s effect lets me add a monster with two-hundred defense from my Deck to my hand,” Julian called. “''Flame Reinforcement''!” A card slid from his Deck and he took it into his hand. “I choose Flamvell Gurnika!” Avian landed back before Drago, settling into a battle-ready stance. “I place a card face-down, and end my turn,” Drago finished, placing a face-down card into his Disk, which manifested before him in a flash of radiance. Julian 8000LP/Drago 8000LP “Draw!” Julian called, taking up his next card. “I summon Flamvell Gurnika!” In a flash of burning flame, a fiery dragon-man formed, his scales a dark purple. He wore only dark leather breeches, and a crest of crimson ran along his neck. Snapping his talons, he lit a ball of crackling flame in his grip, snarling as his emerald eyes narrowed (1700/200). “Flamvell Gurnika, attack his Elemental Hero Avian! Flare Blast!” Flamvell Gurnika snapped its talons once more and a second fireball manifested, both howling forwards towards Avian… “Trap Card, open!” Drago countered as his Trap lifted, depicting Avian leaping up towards a rooftop, away from a strange man clad in an all-enveloping black cloak, his bald head plain white but for his eyes, which burned hellish red. Atop the roof awaited a shadowy figure, evidently a woman given their curvaceous silhouette. “Hero Regroup lets me return an Elemental Hero that gets attacked to my hand in order to negate the attack, and then add an Elemental Hero with the same Level from my Deck to my hand!” Avian faded into emerald light which flashed to Drago’s hand, forming into a card as a flare of red light burst from his Deck, coalescing in his hand as another card as Gurnika’s fireballs shattered against a shield of emerald light left in Avian’s wake. “I end my turn,” Julian retorted, voice bitter at his failed attack, while Gurnika just gave a look of burning anger towards Drago. Julian 8000LP/Drago 8000LP “I draw!” Drago proclaimed, drawing once. “I activate the Spell Card, Dark Fusion!” The Spell’s image appeared before him, and the audience, previously quite loud with muttering, fell silent as they regarded the ominous artwork it portrayed, that of Avian and a beautiful woman clad in red spandex, wearing a golden headdress, looking toward the foreground nervously, the former clutching at his heart as a shadowy form rose up behind them. “And here we go…” Julian murmured as an ominous purple aura of flame surrounded the Spell Card. “Dark Fusion acts like Polymerization,” Drago continued, “but it can only be used for Fiend-Type Fusion Monsters…” “There are no Fiend-Type Elemental Heroes!” an audience member shouted, bringing a smile to the young man’s lips. “True, but Dark Fusion acts as the connecting point, letting me bring together two Elemental Heroes to unleash a whole new breed of Hero monsters! From my hand, I fuse together my Elemental Heroes Avian,” the winged, green-clad man appeared, his expression one of fear,” and Burstinatrix,” the red-clad heroine depicted on Dark Fusion itself also appeared, her amber eyes also dark with fear, “to Fusion Summon…!” The heroes screamed in mortal agony as purple flames exploded up and consumed them, swirling together in an infernal pyre as the stunned audience watched in absolute silence. A deathly silence fell, before a dark shade rose within the flames, black wings spreading as the flames died away to reveal the monster. It was clearly female, with deathly grey flesh, clad in an indecent, clingy crimson outfit of a halter top and leggings, the wings that spread behind her midnight black. Her eyes were covered by a dark, punk visor, while her forearms seemed to be coated in dark fur, ending in jagged, demonic talons. Giving a dark cry, the fiendish monster landed, folding her wings as the talons on her feet dug into the grass (2100/1200). “Meet Evil Hero Inferno Wing,” Drago called to the audience, who were silent, awestruck by this dark new monster. “Now, Inferno Wing, attack his Flamvell Gurnika with Infernal Blast!” Inferno Wing sneered, raising a hand and letting a burst of violet flame howl from her talons… “I open my face-down, Shrink, halving Inferno Wing’s attack points!”Julian countered as the reversed card lifted and white aura burst from it towards Inferno Wing, only to be blocked by a black aura which burned from the Evil Hero’s pores. “During a round when a monster gets summoned with Dark Fusion, that monster’s immune to targeting effects!” Drago countered as the violet fires engulfed Flamvell Gurnika, searing it to ashes in an instant before washing over Julian, who cried out in pain. (Julian 7600LP) “Now Evil Hero Inferno Wing’s effect triggers, when she destroys a monster in battle, she deals my opponent damage equal to the destroyed monster’s attack or defense points, whichever are higher,” he continued. “''Hell Inferno''!” Julian looked up as Inferno Wing towered over him, extending a clawed hand toward him, before purple fire howled from her palm and enveloped him, tearing a cry of pain from his throat. (Julian 5900LP) He emerged from the flames as Inferno Wing returned to Drago’s side, her lips curved into a dark sneer. The duelist placed a card into his Disk, which appeared face-down before him. “I end my turn.” Julian 5900LP/Drago 8000LP “Draw!” Julian shouted, eyes starting to burn with anger at losing a fourth of his Life Points in one go. “I summon Flamvell Archer!” Flames erupted before him again, and a warrior stepped from them, bare-chested except for the leather straps of the quiver slung across his back, wearing fiery orange gauntlets, his mane of hair seemingly made of flame. He raised a hand and a flash of flame forged into a bow, which he strung an arrow to, glaring at Inferno Wing (1000/200). “What’s he up to?” one of the crowd members asked curiously, before Julian played a Spell Card. “I activate Pyre of Flamvell!” he continued. “This Spell only works if I only have one Flamvell out, and it lets me summon another, so long as it isn’t stronger than Level Four!” In an eruption of liquid flame, Flamvell Gurnika reformed, roaring (1700/200). “Now I’ll use Archer’s effect, sacrificing a Pyro-Type to give every single other Flamvell in play an extra eight-hundred points for this round, and since Archer is a Pyro…” Flamvell Archer combusted in a fiery explosion, flames swirling around Flamvell Gurnika (2500/200). “Flamvell Gurnika, attack his Evil Hero Inferno Wing with Flare Blast!” Gurnika roared, unleashing a bolt of flame from its palm once again… “Open, Hero’s Guard!” Drago countered as the Trap lifted. “By this card’s effect, any Hero monsters can’t be destroyed by this battle, and I can remove a Hero in my Graveyard from play to halve the damage!” He took Avian from his Graveyard, and a phantom of the hero appeared, taking the flames with a grunt before shattering into shards. (Drago 7800LP) “Then,” Drago continued, pocketing Avian before taking a card from the top of his Deck,” I draw a card due to Hero’s Guard’s second effect.” Julian grimaced, taking two cards from his hand and setting them into his Disk. “Turn end,” he muttered as the reversed cards appeared and Flamvell Gurnika stopped glowing (1700/200). Julian 5900LP/Drago 7800LP “I draw,” Drago said calmly, his golden eyes becoming more intense as he saw the card. “I activate O – Oversoul,” he said, playing a Spell Card, a fiery purple O glowing before him as the Spell appeared. “This lets me Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard, as long as it’s an Elemental Hero.” Burstinatrix appeared as the fiery symbol shattered, the heroine casting a nervous glance at Inferno Wing as fireballs lit in her hands (1200/800). “Next, I sacrifice Burstinatrix,” the heroine combusted into flames, which darkened into swirling shadows, “to Advance Summon…” The shadows hardened into leather, forming a tall, thin man, clad in a black bodysuit under straps of leather dotted with metal studs. Spikes jutted out of his upper arms, thighs, knees and feet, wings of jagged metal sprouted from his shoulder-blades, a bladed cowl covering his upper head, and like the superhero Wolverine, claws burst from his knuckles, gleaming in the light (2600/1800). “Evil Hero Malicious Edge!” “That’s Level Seven!” one of the spectators protested. “You need two Releases for a monster that powerful!” “As long as my opponent controls a monster, I can play Malicious Edge with a single Release,” Drago replied. “Inferno Wing, burn his Gurnika! Infernal Blast!” The screaming violet fire erupted from Inferno Wing’s hands and ripped through Gurnika, tearing the dragon-man apart. (Julian 5500LP) “And now for her effect – Hell Inferno!” Flames howled from the demonic hero’s talons... “Not this time!” Julian retorted as a Trap lifted up. “I activate Dodge Roll, stopping the damage from that effect!” He threw himself aside in a roll as the flames washed over the space where he had been, and Drago grimaced. “Malicious Edge, attack…” he began. “I activate my second Trap, Damage Gate!” Julian retorted. “Because I took Battle Damage from Inferno Wing, Damage Gate lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with attack points equal to or lower than the damage!” Flamvell Paun appeared from the dark gate which appeared before him, crouching defensively (200/200). “Evil Hero Malicious Edge, attack Flamvell Paun with Needle Burst!” Drago shouted. The thin, bladed hero leapt into the air and twisted, throwing punches which sent his knuckle-claws shooting into Paun like needles, causing the monkey to explode, before raking across Julian’s chest. (Julian 3100LP) Malicious Edge landed before Drago in a crouch, new claws bursting through his knuckles to replace those he had thrown. “I guess you just found out the hard way that my Malicious Edge can pierce through defense.” “This is what I get for not sticking with my friends at night…” ''Julian thought bitterly. “Because you destroyed Paun in battle, his effect activates again!” A card slipped from his Deck, and he placed it in his hand. “I end my turn there,” Drago finished. 'Julian 3100LP/Drago 7800LP' “I draw!” Julian called out. “I set a card face-down.” A reversed card appeared before him. “Now I set a monster face-down, and end my turn.” A reversed monster also appeared. 'Julian 3100LP/Drago 7800LP' “Hm…” Drago mused as he drew. “Defending still… you’re building up to something… so I guess I should stop it.” He glanced across his hand, and plucked a card from it. “I activate Supreme Command. This Spell Card only works by paying a thousand Life Points, but in exchange neither of us can activate Spells and Traps in the Battle Phase until your next End Phase.” A crimson aura surrounded him. (''Drago 6800LP) “And with that issue gone,” Julian’s face-down was surrounded by a dark aura, “I can attack. Inferno Wing, torch his face-down with Infernal Blast!” Fire screamed from the evil heroine’s hands, consuming the crimson fox cub (200/200) that appeared from Julian’s card and shattering it before ripping into the young man with terrible ferocity. (Julian 1200LP) “She deals Piercing… too…?” Julian snarled in pain, and Drago confirmed with a nod, missing the card which Julian slipped into his Graveyard. “Now her effect activates, Hell Inferno!” he shouted as the violet flames roared from Inferno Wing’s grip and smashed into Julian, hurling him back with their force. (Julian 1000LP) “Malicious Edge, end this with Needle Burst!” The bladed Evil Hero leapt up again, unleashing the spikes from his knuckles, but this time they struck a barrier of burning flame which suddenly roared into being, melting and evaporating as a transparent form appeared beside Julian, a ball of crimson red fur with pitch-dark eyes, limbs of volcanic rock and a fiery aura burning around it, the strange monster giving a cute coo. “When you destroyed my Fox Fire earlier, it activated the effect of my Blaze Kuriboh, letting me discard it to negate battle damage for the rest of the turn,” Julian explained as the monster and its fiery shield faded away, eliciting a grimace from Drago as Malicious Edge landed with a growl of dissatisfaction, his claws bursting through his knuckles again. “Turn end,” the golden-eyed young man muttered, his monsters snarling, before a fireball exploded up before Julian, recreating the crimson-furred Fox Fire destroyed earlier that turn. “When Fox Fire gets destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon it back in the End Phase,” Julian explained. Julian 1000LP/Drago 6800LP “I draw,” he continued, pulling the card from his Deck. “I open my reverse Trap, Powerful Rebirth, letting me Special Summon a Level Four or below monster from my Graveyard with one-hundred more points apiece and an extra Level, so come back, Flamvell Archer!” The Trap lifted and a column of bloody light from the earth released Flamvell Archer, burning with crimson as he gave a roar (1000/200 -> 1100/300/Level 4). “Level Four Flamvell Archer, Tune to Level Two Fox Fire! Synchro Summon!” With that, Julian snapped his fingers, causing Flamvell Archer to roar and combust into flames and ashes, four gleaming stars soaring skywards from the flames as Fox Fire flew upward after them, four shining gates of emerald light descending and encircling the fox cub, their passage causing the creature to transform to a fluorescent, cybernetic framework of vibrant orange, within which circled two more glowing stars. The stars finally aligned, before connecting in a pillar of burning crimson which crushed down onto the earth before Julian as he raised a hand to the skies and began to chant. “Within every single one of us lays a spark of courage glowing in an abyss of fear. Breathe life to that spark, and let it rise to an inferno of bravery and might! Synchro Summon! Burn, Flamvell Urquizas!” The pillar shattered like glass, revealing a patch of scorched ground, upon which was stood a towering figure, eight foot in height, clad in armor of black obsidian, flame burning upon fists and forming a mane upon its head. The man stepped forwards, clenching his fists and giving a roar as fire plumed around him, crackling and hissing as his burning eyes glared at Drago’s Evil Heroes (2100/400). The crowd around cheered at the sight of the Synchro Monster, which began to burn with a fiery energy as Julian took the Blaze Kuriboh card from his Graveyard. “I activate Blaze Kuriboh’s secondary effect! If it’s in my Graveyard, I can remove it from play to give a Fire-Attribute monster on my field three-hundred more attack points for the turn!” He pocketed the card and Flamvell Urquizas gave a roar, Blaze Kuriboh appearing beside him and transforming to flames which swirled around the burning Synchro Monster (2400/400). “Flamvell Urquizas, battle! Attack Evil Hero Inferno Wing with Searing Justice!” Flamvell Urquizas roared and exploded forwards, smashing his burning fist into Inferno Wing’s chest. The dark heroine gave a strangled scream of pain, before exploding into embers as Urquizas followed with a blow to Drago’s chest, sending the young man skidding back as he snarled in pain. (Drago 6500LP) “Now because Urquizas dealt out Battle Damage, he gains three-hundred attack points,” Julian said as his Synchro Monster landed back beside him (2700/400). “Now I set a card face-down, and end my turn.” The reversed card appeared, leaving his hand at one card, and Flamvell Urquizas’ burning glow died down slightly as Blaze Kuriboh’s effect wore off (2400/400). Julian 1000LP/Drago 6500LP “Draw!” Drago shouted angrily. “Evil Hero Malicious Edge, attack Flamvell Urquizas! Needle Burst!” Malicious Edge ripped forwards, drawing back his fist to unleash the salvo of claw-blades… “Reverse card, open!” Julian commanded as his Trap lifted, depicting Fox Fire and a strange brown rat with patches of volcanic rock on its skin swathed in flame, hovering over a dinosaur-like beast forged of magma and volcanic rock. “Volcanic Curse activates when you attack one of my monsters, and it gives the attack target an extra five-hundred attack points for each Pyro-Type monster in either Graveyard! Right now, I have three, Flamvell Paun, Flamvell Archer and Fox Fire, so Urquizas gains fifteen-hundred points!” Flamvell Urquizas burned with energy as the ethereal forms of Paun, Archer and Fox Fire appeared behind him (3900/400). Urquizas exploded forwards in a blaze of flame, catching Malicious Edge with a savage punch which crushed the Evil Hero against the ground, shattering him, before leaping forwards and hurling a savage blow of burning fist to Drago’s chest, knocking him back. (Drago 5200LP) As Urquizas landed back before him, Julian continued. “Now Urquizas gains three-hundred more points through his effect!” The Synchro Monster glowed again (4200/400). “I place a monster face-down, and end my turn,” Drago muttered angrily. A reversed monster appeared before him as Flamvell Urquizas stopped glowing (2700/400). Julian 1000LP/Drago 5200LP “I draw!” Julian declared, taking a card from his Deck. “I activate the Spell Card, Flamvell Honors!” A burning crest shaped like a burning flame forged from rubies appeared before him. “This works quite simply, I remove up to three Flamvell monsters in my Graveyard from play and draw a card for each removed.” He pocketed Paun, Archer and Gurnika, and then drew three times. “Except, any monsters I draw can’t be summoned this turn, and Spells I draw can’t be activated.” “So basically it’s useless,” Drago commented. “Some might say,” Julian replied, taking one card from his hand, the only one which hadn’t been drawn with Flamvell Honors. “But I can still activate this, the Double Attack Spell Card, letting me toss a monster from my hand,” he placed Infernal Flame Emperor into the Graveyard, “to have a monster with a lower Level than the monster I toss attack twice this turn!” Flamvell Urquizas burned with energy. “Urquizas, attack his monster!” Flamvell Urquizas roared and erupted forwards, burning with power, hurling a punch into the strange, jet-black robotic hound of barbed, demonic design which appeared before Drago (800/1200). The creature gave a mechanical wail, before shattering into pixels as a burning fist impacted with Drago’s chest. (Drago 3700LP) “That was Fiendog you just destroyed, so I get to take back an Elemental Hero and a Spell Card for a Fusion Summon from the Graveyard,” Drago said, taking Dark Fusion and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from the Graveyard into his hand as Flamvell Urquizas glowed with energy (3000/400). “Flamvell Urquizas, attack again!” Another blow struck Drago, sending him skidding back with a cry of pain. (Drago 700LP) Once again the Synchro Monster burned with energy (3300/400). “I end my turn with a face-down card,” Julian concluded, playing a card into his Disk, which appeared before him as Urquizas returned to his side. Julian 1000LP/Drago 700LP “I draw!” Drago shouted, still wincing in pain as he took up his next card. “I activate Dark Fusion, fusing Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix,” the crimson-clad heroine appeared before him, “and Clayman,” a large, blocky golem-like man of dark clay appeared, with a crimson dome-shaped head, “to Fusion Summon…!” The two heroes showed looks of fear as the darkness engulfed them, burning pitch-dark flames which detonated in a howling blaze to disgorge a colossal monster, clad in dark armor of blood red and dark gold, its right forearm bearing an immense cannon with fang-like blades jutting out at either side of the barrel. The heroine’s long black hair billowed out in the wind as she dropped to a defensive stance, aiming her cannon with a roar (2000/2500). “Meet my Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!” Drago called out, “whose effect can deal you a thousand points of damage during my Standby Phase, as long as she’s in defense mode!” “She won’t last that long with Urquizas in play,” Julian pointed out. “That’s why I’m activating a Spell Card called Infernal Impact,” his opponent said, the Spell Card appearing before him, depicting Evil Hero Inferno Wing burning an Exiled Force to nothing with a look of dark insanity on her face. “Infernal Impact forces me to skip my Battle Phase, but in exchange all your monsters with original attack points lower than my monster’s highest original point score are destroyed on the spot.” “Original…?” Julian echoed. “Infernal Sniper’s defense score is higher, so all your monsters with an original attack score of twenty-five hundred or below are destroyed,” Drago called, pointing to Flamvell Urquizas dramatically. “Chain!” Julian retorted as his Trap lifted and the image of a cute teenage girl wearing a black miniskirt, white shirt and black halter under a brown coat appeared, smirking darkly as she raised a hand. “Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai lets me Release a Fire monster on my field,” Flamvell Urquizas began to burn fiercely, “and deal you damage equal to that monster’s original attack points!” Drago’s eyes widened. “His original attack points are twenty-one hundred…” he gasped out, a second before the Synchro Monster rocketed forwards. “You lose,” Julian said softly as Urquizas struck and detonated in a fiery explosion, consuming Evil Hero Infernal Sniper and the rest of Drago’s cards as the young man was hurled back by the force. Julian 1000LP/Drago 0LP Drago stood up with a groan of pain as the cards left on the field faded away, their Duel Disks deactivating. “That was a fun duel,” he said with a slight smile, but Julian was grim by comparison. “Is it wrong to protect someone?” he replied, returning to their pre-duel conversation as the crowd began to dissipate, eagerly discussing the duel they had just witnessed. “No,” Drago answered just as softly. “But there’s a point where you have to allow people to be free. You have to let Kelsey be free.” “I don’t want her to get hurt…” There was a truth in the words which went beyond friendship towards Kelsey, there was something deeper there. “I know you don’t… but believe in her, Julian. She’s just as strong as the rest of us… she can take the things we do every night.” With that, the Evil Hero duelist turned and began to walk away, leaving Julian to think… SS01 Next time on Seven Spirits, Milo faces off against a mysterious criminal opponent, but this foe turns out to be far tougher than he ever believed! Can the Security officer prevail in this fierce Riding Duel of burning hearts? As the merciless warriors of the Colosseum face off with those sworn to live by Bushido, who can triumph here? To find out, it’s Chapter Two – Rivalry of Warlords!